


First Kisses

by csichick_2



Series: Elijah 'Verse [2]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Roger's friendship becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



The weather’s warmed up enough that Mark and Roger probably don’t need to sleep together for warmth anymore, but neither of them is in any hurry to change their arrangement. Both of them sleep better together than they do separately – Mark because he knows Roger isn’t doing anything stupid and Roger because he doesn’t dream about Mimi when Mark is next to him.

On a particularly warm evening, Roger almost goes back to his room, but he knows the second he falls asleep, he’ll be plagued about dreams of Mimi. He decided that unless Mark kicks him out of his room, he’ll just keep up their routine, even if he has to fake being cold just so he doesn’t have to sleep by himself.

That’s a plan that he’s thinking is about to backfire on him, as he’s sure that Mark can tell he’s sweating, when Mark’s lips press against his. At first he freezes, but as Mark starts to pull away, he returns the kiss, pulling Mark closer. He’s not sure how long they spend kissing, but when they finally pull apart, it feels right.

“I’m obviously not complaining,” Roger murmurs, “But what brought that on?”

“It’s getting too warm to keep pretending that this is just about not freezing to death,” Mark replies pulling away enough to take off his shirt. “And I didn’t feel like sweating to death waiting for you to figure that out.”

Roger runs a hand up Mark’s chest. “We wouldn’t be able to have sex. Because of, you know.”

Mark chuckles. “Not like either of us is having sex anyway. And if that bothered me, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Roger says, leaning in to kiss him again. “Because I never would have done it on my own.”

“No shit,” Mark replies, tugging at Roger’s shirt. “And take that off, you’re not going to freeze without it.”

“Pushy,” Roger teases, but he does take his shirt off.

“Well I’ve been waiting too long for this,” Mark says, crowding Roger’s personal space so they can go back to kissing. And if they’re still making out when the sun starts to come up, well neither of them is going to complain.


End file.
